The sun will shine after there is rain
by WhatOnEarthIsMyLife
Summary: (Hi, sorry, I'm in the process of attempting to edit this, to correct this, my writing has gotten better than this and frankly, it goes through me, the amount of hate I've had because of this one is unbelieveable but there are some of you who are really nice and I'm only doing it for the few that are nice, thanks- FW) John still works with Sarah and he finds a child...child abuse
1. Chapter 1

"Good evening doctor Watson  
could you help me with" she gestured towards the small boy with blond curly  
hair at the left of her

"with what?" he asked but then turned to the boy "what's the matter?"

"I'm called Lucy his child minder I think he has a fever but his parents  
won't provide me with a thermometer or calpol and then he threw up bile. I  
brought him here to try and get a prescription for...well, something…"

"ok Lucy. What's his name?"

"John."

"Well isn't that strange." He turned to the boy "that's my name as well."  
He smiled and watched as the boy took a small step back. He noticed that the  
boy hadn't had much sleep as he had bags under his eyes.

"Ok, John. Can you sit up there for me please?" he pointed to the  
examining bed. The boy walked over to it and climbed up clumsily.

"Ok John how old are you?"

The boy had a week voice "six years old on Monday sir."

"Ok that's in two days isn't it?" The boy nodded to answer John's  
question.

"John now I would like you to pull your top up so I can examine your  
stomach."

"But daddy says I'm not allowed! I'll get into trouble if I do."

"Your dad isn't here though, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me looking John I  
am a doctor." John thought the boy's father had been trying to teach him some  
manners

"no I will get into trouble." John noticed how the boy was shaking now.

"Look John you will probably get into more trouble if you don't. stay  
calm I'm not going to hurt you." Little John nodded and proceeded to pull his  
top up.

John gasped "when did you last eat and what was it?"

The boy smiled cheerfully at John clearly remembering "last week on the  
Thursday I got it early because I-i-I did something. Daddy says I have to be  
good to deserve food."

"Tell me. John, did daddy cause these?" he pointed to the large bruises  
on the boy's side

"nope that was mummy. I moved her cigarettes by accident and they fell on  
the floor." The boy's eyes quickly filled with tears remembering but he quickly  
snapped out of it when he saw john move his hand. He moved it to ruffle the  
boy's hair but he flinched as John raised his hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you John. I was going to touch your hair. You stay  
there I'll be back in a minute. Lucy could you step out here a minute please?"

Lucy followed john out they closed the door so little John couldn't hear  
them.

"Lucy did you know his parents did this to him?"

"No, not at all. I get paid from two o'clock till four so I don't eat with him.  
Sorry."

"No that's ok Lucy you can go now tell Sarah that I need to speak with  
her please. The woman at the desk."

"Ok."

Lucy walked away and John went back inside the room


	2. Chapter 2

John looked at the boy who was now sat in the corner where the bed met the two walls  
with his knees up to his chin, tears were cascading down his face.

He moved his head up when he heard John walk in "I wasn't crying I swear,  
I swear it."

"John?"

"Don't tell daddy-my father that I-i-I showed you."

John walked over to the boy; he sat down and pushed himself back so his  
back was on the wall. The boy flinched at John's movement.

"John I am not going to hurt you. Ok?" the boy nodded john began  
wondering if the little boy sat next to him had ever had a hug.

"Doctor Watson sir? ..."

"call me John."

"ok, John. Don't tell him I cried either. He doesn't like it when I cry."  
He moved his hand to his back.

"oh God. Come here." John said pulling the boy into a gentle hug.

"Joh- doctor Watson?" a woman's voice came from the door.

"ah Sarah. I would like you to meet John. Now John we are going to get  
you to take your top off now just in case any of those cuts are infected. Ok?"  
the boy nodded and slowly pulled his top off. Sarah gasped at the boys stomach  
she could see his ribs. It was horrible she thought she was going to cry but  
quickly snapped out of it.

"John I'm Sarah Sawyer I'm a doctor too." Little John nodded

John spoke again "ok John turn around I would like to see your back." The  
boy nodded and turned round slowly. John and Sarah gasped at the scars and cuts  
on the boy's back. Clearly it was a belt you could make the outline of it.

"Ok John they're not infected but before you put that back on we're going  
to apply a special cream that will soothe any sore parts. Ok?" the boy nodded  
John went and came back with the cream. He slowly and gently rubbed it into the  
boys back.

Sarah whispered into John's ear "I'll ring social services." And she  
slipped out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

John let the boy put his top back on. "It's ok you know, it's ok to cry." John said gently to the boy who he  
knew was holding back the tears. He moved closer, he knew the boy needed  
attention, he pulled him into another hug and the boy cried into John's chest.

The boy spoke after finally calming down "You're nothing like my father  
you're much … nicer."

"Your dad isn't a very nice person. I bet anyone could be nicer than  
him."

"Yes but you're nice."

"Thank you John. ahh look here's Sarah."

"Hello Johns" she nodded at the both of them.

"Hello doctor Sarah." The boy gave her a slight smile

"Just call me Sarah. John your shift has finished."

"I'm just going to stay with him while they get here. Ok?"

"Yeah. Just tell me if you need anything"

"Do we still have those biscuits in the staff room?"

"I believe so."

"Ok come on John I'm going to take you where the adults go." He smiled at  
the little boy. John took his hand and led him out.

In the staff room John got the boy to sit down. He got biscuits out and  
handed them to the boy.

"Here we go you eat those and I'll read this to you. Have you read Harry  
Potter?"

"No. what's Harry Potter?"

"This." John started reading to the boy as he ate the biscuits. By the  
time John had gotten to page ten the boy was asleep. John stood up from the  
couch and lay the boy down he covered him up with his coat. He sat in the chair  
and watched as the boy slept. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah walked in "john they're-"

"Shhhh."

"Oh sorry I was just saying that they're here." She whispered

"Right… tell them I'm just waking him up." She nodded and left.

John spoke gently as he tapped the boy on the shoulder "ok John it's time  
to wake up. Come on."

The boy screamed then shouted. "No daddy I didn't fall asleep I promise!"

"John your father isn't here I had to wake you some friendly people are  
here to take you away for a little while. Ok?" the boy nodded he passed the  
jacket to John.

He walked the boy out of the room to the woman and the man who were  
waiting to talk to him. The woman began to talk to John about where he was  
going.

John took the man aside "Look, is there any way you could tell me where  
he's going?"

"why do you need to know? You're just the doctor who found him."

"I might want to adopt him with my…um…boyfriend. I'll need to ask him  
about it first."

"Ah of course, if it's like that. here this is where he's going" he  
handed John a card which told him where it was and the phone number and a  
picture of the building.

"thanks." John said as he stuffed the card into his pocket. He turned to  
meet Sarah's gaze he looked at her with a confused face "what?"

"well… i-i-I didn't-"

"oh yeah, um well it's not like it's not in the newspapers is it?" He  
said the first thing that came into his head.

The man from social services spoke "newspapers?"

John turned round to face the man. "Yes newspapers. John Watson, pleased  
to meet you." He held his hand out for the man to shake he didn't think  
the man would shake it but he did.

"I-I-I thought they were just rumours."

"Yes well you guys are the only ones that know so technically yes they are  
rumours but we, well, we laugh at them now."

Sarah spoke now "oh well ummm your shift is over."

The man spoke again "I hope to see you again."

John nodded and smiled he pulled his phone out to ten texts from Sherlock.

"See you tomorrow Sarah." And he walked out ringing Sherlock little  
did he know Sherlock was stood outside waiting for him. 


	5. Chapter 5

"John?" Sherlock spoke John jumped; startled.

"Sherlock..." They started walking side by side up the street.

"Did you have a case to-"

"No. You just told Sarah?"

"Yes well umm..."

"Are we allowed to tell people now?"

"I thought you didn't want to."

"I thought it was you who didn't." They both started laughing  
Sherlock grabbed Johns hand and intertwined his fingers with John's.

"John you want to ask something. What is it?"

John took out the card and gave it to Sherlock who gasped.

"I-I-it was just a suggestion sorry."

"No. John I've wanted a child for a while now but why have you got  
this?"

"Really? Well that boy's called John and his parents are very shit  
parents. He's not fed and he is beaten often and he's not allowed to cry and  
apparently sleep. He fell asleep while I was reading and..."

"John do you want to adopt this child? I wouldn't mind it... I think I  
would like it to be honest..."

They stopped walking and John turned to Sherlock "you mean that? It's not  
just because I like him is it?"

"Of course I mean it. Come on let's go they're still there." Sherlock  
smiled. Him and John ran back down the street as fast as they could the car  
started but Sherlock caught up to the window of the driver he knocked on but  
the car carried on but Sherlock still kept up.

The man in the car glanced at Sherlock and realised who he was.

"Stop! That's Sherlock Holmes!" The woman stopped and Sherlock  
stopped he leant on the car door panting.

"Thank... You..." He was still gasping for air. John finally caught  
up with them.

"Can we help?" The woman asked

"Yes..." Sherlock still panting from running fast

John spoke "Sherlock and I would like to adopt John."

"Right well you'll have to wait."

Sherlock spoke "No we won't. We'll buy clothes I'm sure it will take about  
an hour to talk to his parents about it and get them arrested. If not i can get  
the government involved." He winked at John

"The government?" The woman looked confused

"My family, the Holmes' are big in the government. You won't want to mess  
with us." He smiled

The man said "oh for gods sake just get in."

Sherlock opened the car door and gestured for John to get in. John got in and  
sat next to smaller John. When John buckled his seatbelt he noticed John was  
looking at him.

"Hello again." John said smiling. The boy wrapped his arms around  
John unexpectedly. After a couple of seconds John put his arms round the boy.  
He kissed his head through his hair.

"Are you going to be my new daddy?"

"I hope so, John. I hope so."

"Who's that guy?"

Sherlock answered "Oh I'm called Sherlock and yes John and I are going to  
be your new daddy's, unless you don't want to of course."

"No I like John he's...nice and he's cuddly."

"Yes John is very cuddly." He saw John go very red and sherlock had  
to try not to laugh but the next thing the little boy said made him very  
serious.

"I won't have to see my father will I? Please don't make me."

"Hey, calm down. No we won't. We never will."

"Thank you." John started to fall asleep.

Sherlock whispered "I think he's asleep."

John whispered back "that's good because by the way he acted when I woke  
him up before it seems he's not allowed to sleep."

"Not allowed to sleep?!"

"Yes... Oh I think we're here."

The woman answered "yes we are here." 


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock got out of the car and walked round the back of it to the other door. He opened the door and unbuckled  
little John's seatbelt. He pulled him out of the car and carried him. John's  
head rested on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock was surprised at how light the boy  
was but he didn't say anything. He carried him as he followed John and the  
woman and man inside the strange house.

Once inside they were taken to a room with three computers and there were two  
people in there.

"Mr Watson and Mr Holmes are here. Something about the government."  
They heard the woman talk to the man that was on the computer.

"Ok Mr Holmes what's this about your family?"

"My brother Mycroft is in charge of quite a lot in the government  
basically I was trying to tell her that I knew how things worked and that we  
want to adopt John... Not that My brother knows..."

"Right... Well first we will have to tell his family that we have taken  
him off them but as you know won't take long but we will have to get his things  
like his clothes and..."

"You don't need to unless he says he wants something we can buy new things  
for him don't worry about that."

"Right... But we don't know whether he wants anything..."

Sherlock spoke into John's ear "come on John lets wake up now"

John woke up "No daddy I wasn't - Oh it's you." He tightened his grip  
on Sherlock's neck pulling him into a tight hug.

"We need you to tell us if there's anything you want of yours that you  
want us to get from your house."

"I have nothing there apart from clothes."

John asked "not even any toys?"

"Toys? No."

"Well you're going to have a lot of them when I'm done with you."  
Sherlock said and then kissed his cheek.

The man spoke again "right well we've sent someone there. John are you  
sure you want to go with these people?"

"Yes sir I like Sherlock and John very much. My new daddy's."

"Right."

A woman walked in and said "the kids said Sherlock Holmes and John wats-  
wait they weren't...what?!"

"Yes I am John Watson and yes that is Sherlock Holmes."

"Hello, sorry I thought they were trying to trick me."

Sherlock spoke "clearly you've had a bad day and this is going to add to  
it."

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked

"Clearly you were hoping this was for a case... It's not." He turned  
to the man at the computer "Can we leave now? I would like it if we could  
buy him some clothes."

"Yes Mr Holmes you may go now."

"Would you like to walk John?"

"Ok."

Sherlock put John down and held his hand.

"Come on then." Sherlock said and walked out of the room. He looked  
round to see John walking behind them smiling.

He grabbed John's hand and said in his ear "got my two Johns here"  
John smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They walked out of the building with  
Sherlock holding both the Johns' hands. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock John and the other John got into a cab and they  
went to a clothes shop.

When they got to children's clothes section Sherlock crouched down to John's  
height "Right John tell us which clothes you like and we'll get them  
ok?"

"Ok."

About half an hour later Sherlock was carrying four pairs of jeans six tops  
three jumpers a jacket and a coat. Sherlock caught John gazing at a top with a  
robot on it.

"Would you like that?" Sherlock asked

"Um, no it's ok..."

"But you like it?"

"Yes but it's a lot of money."

"You leave the money to me. Do you want the top?"

"Yes please daddy, wait should i call you that?"

"Yes you can call me what you want." Sherlock picked the top up.  
"Come on we have to get some more jeans. Dad can get some underwear, socks  
and pyjamas for you and we'll meet at McDonald's. is that ok, dad?" He  
called John dad so they didn't get confused.

"Yeah I'll see you two in McDonald's." he kissed John on the head and  
pecked Sherlock on the lips before leaving them.

They met in McDonald's.

"John I'm going to have to go. the flat is the same as this morning, so  
very messy. Here's some money for yours and his food and taxi fair. I'll see  
you later." He pecked John on the lips and ruffled smaller John's hair. 


	8. Chapter 8

When Sherlock got home he ran up  
the stairs with the bags to John's old room he put them on the bed and made his  
way down to the kitchen. He started clearing the side of his experiments when  
mrs Hudson came in.

"Hello Sherlock, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning Mrs Hudson we have someone staying."

"Oh? Do you need help with any of that then?"

"Could you tell me where the vacuum cleaner is?"

"Ah, um it's in the cupboard next to the stairs. Important guest  
then?"

"Very." The kitchen was clean now. "Done. Right time to do the  
floors!" He did the floors in about ten minutes with Mrs Hudson watching  
gobsmacked.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He went up the stairs and hung the  
new clothes up in the wardrobe and made sure there was nothing left of Johns in  
the room, there wasn't but he still checked.

He went back down the stairs to see Mrs Hudson looking for something in the  
fridge.

"Looking for something?"

She jumped when Sherlock spoke. "Trying to see if you had any milk."

"No you weren't, clearly the milk is right there. Mrs Hudson I have a  
guest over I have absolutely no experiments in the fridge."

"Ok Sherlock. Where's John and why were you in his room?"

"I wasn't and he'll be back soon with our, erm... Guest..."

"Right. I'll get out of your way then." She smiled and left.

Sherlock thought about what the boy had said about toys. "Mrs  
Hudson!" He shouted after her. He thundered down the stairs

"What is it dear?"

"Toy store. I'm going to the toy store would you like to come?"

"Toy store? Sherlock why are you going to a toy store?"

"Would you like to come?"

"Uhh Sherlock if I'm going to get killed then no."

"You are not going to get killed. I'm going to buy a toy or two... Are you  
coming?"

"No I think I'll stay here."

"Ok... See you soon." He kissed her cheek and ran out the door and  
got in a taxi to the toy store.


	9. Chapter 9

While there Sherlock remembered  
John gazing at the robot top. He quickly found a robot that you could control  
he then bought a soft bear for him to cuddle during the night; Sherlock  
remembered doing this when he was little.

When he got outside the flat he saw the Johns. Little John on big John's  
shoulders.

"Hey wait up!" He called.

"Dad look its daddy!" The boy shouted excitedly as Sherlock ran  
towards them having paid the taxi.

"Thank goodness for that because I don't know what Mrs Hudson is  
expecting."

Sherlock unlocked the door and climbed the stairs with the John's behind him.

**Authors Notes:**

**I'm very sorry about my small vocabulary but this is all i have... also  
****this is pre writtten sort of i just need to carry it on...  
well this is awkward... **


	10. Chapter 10

When Sherlock walked in Mycroft was stood with his back to the door.

"Look Sherlock I appreciate the fact that it was probably for a case but  
you need to not threaten social services with me." He turned round and  
looked at Sherlock.

"It wasn't a case Mycroft." Sherlock huffed.

"Then why on earth did you..." He was cut off with the sight of John  
walking in with a little boy on his shoulders.

"Oh and that, dear John, is uncle Mycroft." John said laughing at  
Mycroft's distraught face.

"Is it daddy's brother or yours?"

"It's daddy's. come on now let's get you down my shoulder is starting to  
hurt."

When Sherlock heard this he put the bag down and pulled John off his shoulders  
and placed him down on the floor but held his hand.

Mycroft spoke "well... I... Um... Will be going now."

John spoke "yeah if you want."

Sherlock stopped Mycroft before he left "no one will know of this. No one  
not even mummy I shall tell them of my own accord... Ok?"

"Don't worry I won't... See you uh soon?" And he walked out. 


	11. Chapter 11

When the door closed Sherlock knelt down in front of John.  
"Do you remember what you said before? About toys?"  
John nodded "well that's wrong. Look here, you have two."  
He gave the big bag to John.

He reached inside it and pulled out the toy bear.  
He gave it a hug. "Thank you daddy." He whispered

Sherlock took the bear from him "you're going to need two hands for the  
next one." He smiled.

John reached his hands into the bag and struggled to bring the box out. When he  
did he squealed with excitement which made Sherlock laugh.

"What is it? What did he buy you?"

"A robot, daddy bought me a robot!" He turned around to show John.

"Wow!"

John placed the robot down carefully and then ran up to Sherlock, putting his  
arms round his neck, he pulled him into a hug and Sherlock hugged back.

"Come on let's show you your room." Sherlock said standing up. He  
held Johns hand and led him up the stairs.

"This is your room." Sherlock said opening the door.

"But beds are only for grown ups?"

"No John, no they're not. God what did they do to you." Sherlock  
picked John up and cuddled him. He put him down after showing him around the  
room. "Come on we'll go and see dad."

When they got down the stairs John was making tea so Sherlock sat down on the  
couch with John

"you have to tell me if you want anything. ok?"

"Ok... Daddy, um, I'm a bit thirsty..."

"Don't worry. Oh um what do you want only we don't have juice..."

"Juice? I normally drink water."

"Trust me we will buy juice for you but water is all we have unless you  
were to like tea." He smiled and kissed him on the fore head. He went to  
the kitchen and came back with some water.

"Thank you." John said as he took the water and drank it.

John came over and passed a cup of tea to Sherlock.

"What are we going to say to Mrs Hudson?"

"I don't know but she thinks an important guest is staying."

"Right... Why are we whispering?"

"I think it's because a certain someone looks very tired." They both  
looked at John who was doing his best to try and stay awake.

John spoke "John I think it's time for bed... Come on I'll help." He  
walked over to John and picked him up.

"N'night daddy."

Sherlock walked over to John he kissed smaller John and ruffled his hair.  
"Night son" and he whispered to John "see you in a few."  
John nodded and took little John up the stairs.

John got him dressed into his pyjamas then put him in bed. "If you need us  
just shout." He kissed him then turned out the light.

"Night dad."

"See you in the morning." John closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

John walked down the stairs  
to find Sherlock rummaging through the book shelf.

"What you doing?"

"Ah I thought I had a recipe book after all he can't eat like we do it's  
unhealthy but I can't find it."

"We can buy some tomorrow. Thank you for today."

"No, thank you." Sherlock walked over to John and wrapped his arms  
around him. He whispered into John's ear "I love you John and I don't say  
it enough."

"I love you too." John pulled Sherlock down for a kiss.

"You've got work in the morning."

"It's his birthday on Monday."

"Right... I'll sort something out. Come on I'm tired."

"Ok." John and Sherlock went into their room and got changed. They  
got into bed. John cuddled up to Sherlock.

"Night 'lock."

Sherlock kissed johns head through his hair "night John."

John fell asleep after a few minutes and Sherlock was still awake after an  
hour. He heard a noise and carefully extracted himself from John. He walked out  
of the room carefully to find John sneaking around.

"John? What are you doing?"

"Um, I can't find the toilet daddy."

"Oh yeah we forgot about that didn't we? Come on this way." He took  
johns hand and led him to the bathroom.

"There you go I'll wait out here."

"Ok." John went in and closed the door. Sherlock sat on the floor (he  
was bored) and waited. John came out.

"Come on now bed time." Sherlock picked John up and took him up the  
stairs. By the time they were in his room John was asleep. Sherlock put John  
down gently and covered him up with the duvet. He kissed his forehead before  
going back to his own bed. 


	13. Chapter 13

They woke at eight.

"I'll go and get John up." Sherlock said standing up.

"Ok... Wait what are we going to say to Mrs Hudson?"

"I have absolutely no Idea but he needs breakfast. It's the summer  
holidays isn't it?"

"Yes Sherlock otherwise he'd be going to school in an hour... It's his  
birthday tomorrow."

"I know... John your shift starts in half an hour." Sherlock left  
John to get dressed.

John got dressed and walked out to see Sherlock making toast and John sat down  
watching the tv.

"Morning John."

"Morning dad, daddy's making toast for me."

"I can see. What are you watching?"

"Daddy said it's cartoons."

"Oh, I have to go to work now. See you later he kissed John on the cheek  
and then went and kissed Sherlock. "If there's any problems phone  
me."

"John I am capable of taking care of our son."

"Alright. See you later." He kissed Sherlock on the cheek.

"See you." John left and Sherlock gave John Jr the toast.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're very welcome." Sherlock sat next to John and watched him eat.

After a few minutes a knock came at the door with a distinctive "woo hoo  
Sherlock ?"

"Daddy who's that?"

"Mrs Hudson. One minute." Sherlock stood up and went over to the door  
and opened it.

"Good morning Mrs Hudson. What can I do for you?" He made sure she  
couldn't see John.

"Is John there?"

"No, you just missed him. I really have to go now, I'm working on a  
case..."

"Ok Sherlock, see you later." She walked away and Sherlock closed the  
door.

"Time to get dressed. What do you want to wear?"

"The robot one?"

"Ok, come on." Sherlock took John up the stairs. "Do you need  
help getting changed?"

"No I can dress myself."

"Oh you are clever aren't you? I'm going to get dressed now but when you're  
ready wait by the door ok?"

"Ok daddy." Sherlock left and got dressed.


	14. Chapter 14

Sherlock went to the door and saw John waiting patiently.

"Come on we're going to the park." He picked John up and put him on  
his shoulders. Sherlock walked out and closed the door.

"Daddy, you're a lot taller then dad. I feel like a giant"

Sherlock chuckled "yes I am, right ducks or play park first?"

"Oooh um ducks?"

"Come on then. The duck pond!" He started running with John holding  
his thumbs. John was giggling when they got to the pond Sherlock put John down  
and passed him some bread.

"Rip it up and throw it to them."

"Ok daddy... Look they're eating it!"

"Come on let's go to the play area."

They were in the park for two hours.

"John lets go and get a film we'll watch it together on the couch. Sound  
good?"

"Yes daddy." They walked to the shop.

"Ok John which film do you want?"

"Can I have this one?" He held out a DVD.

"Ahh yogi bear. Yes you can have it come on." Sherlock bought the DVD  
and some popcorn. When they got home he put all the popcorn in a bowl and put  
the film on.

"Thank you daddy."

"It's ok."

About half way through the film he got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sherlock I've got a case for-"

"Busy."

"Sherlock I need your help, seriously I know you don't have a case."

"Busy."

"I know you're at your flat. Just come on, murder Sherlock."

"Fine but I need to be paid."

"That's fine."

"God's sakes John's not going to be pleased, I'll be there in ten."  
He hung up  
"Sorry John you're going to have to come to work with me. We'll watch  
the rest of this later come on."

"It's ok daddy." 


	15. Chapter 15

They walked out and Sherlock  
forgot to put his coat and scarf on again. They got into a taxi and got out a  
street away from where they were supposed to be.

"I know what I can do to make it up to you. Come on you liked it last  
time." He picked John up and put him on his shoulders and he ran the rest  
of the way with John holding his thumbs giggling. When they got round the  
corner he was met with confused looks.

"Daddy who are these people?"

"The police John, I work with them."

Sally Donovan walked over "daddy?"

Sherlock cleared his throat "yes well Lestrade said it couldn't wait so uh  
can you just make sure John doesn't follow me please?" He put John down in  
front of Sally and said to him "this is Sally, she's nice just stay here  
while I do some work."

"Ok daddy."

Sally was gobsmacked. Sherlock kissed Johns cheek and walked away. He went  
through to the crime scene.

"You look somewhat strange... Without your coat and scarf..."  
Lestrade spoke first.

"Look Lestrade I have stuff to do now what is it?"

"No you don't you have no cases."

"I was watching a film with John."

"Now look here I know John's at work -..."

"Wrong John. I'll show you after. Now this, this is a suicide to look like  
a murder look how that's tied. Then there's the obvious mistake of writing a  
note but wait someone burnt their note. Someone found the body made it look  
like a murder and from this here it was the sister framing it to be the  
boyfriend. Now there was no actual crime well just a suicide corruption I need  
to go to Sally to get John."

Lestrade followed Sherlock round the room while he made the deductions. When he  
was finished talking he said something about seeing John. "Sherlock, John  
is at work."

"That's the wrong John!" He shouted as he walked out. Lestrade had to  
run to catch up with Sherlock.

"What do you mean wrong John?"

"Sally!" Sherlock shouted

"We're over here!" She shouted back they swivelled round and John  
began running up. When he got to Sherlock he picked him up and put him on his  
shoulders

"Hello daddy."

"Hia John, this is detective inspector Lestrade he thought you were  
dad."

"Daddy? Dad? What?"

"Scarfie is him and is daddy." He patted Sherlock's head "and  
jumpers is dad. That's the other John."

"Ok and you're called John?"

"Yes sir."

"Call me Greg."

That was when Anderson walked over "has daddy and dad kissed?"

"Does that really matter?"

"Anderson I swear if you don't-" Sherlock piped in.

"We just wanted to know. Have they kissed?"

"I don't remember."

"Ok... Where are daddy and dad sleeping?"

"Look don't question my son like one of your suspects if you want to know  
if me and other John are in a relationship you should have asked but now I'm  
not telling because I'm what people call stubborn so ask John if you must, not  
this John other John. I'm now going to go home and watch, with my son, the rest  
of the film that we started. Goodbye." And Sherlock walked off with John holding  
his thumbs.


	16. Chapter 16

on the way home Sherlock remembered something and stopped.  
He spoke "John I need to phone someone do you mind if you get down?"

"Ok daddy."

Sherlock placed John down and held his hand as he called Molly .

"Hello?"

"Hia Molly. Just wondering can you make sure there are no bodies or body  
parts out within ten minutes?"

"Wh-what? Sherlock why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Molly. Just make sure there are no dead body parts lying  
around within ten minutes. Please?"

"Right ok Sherlock. See you in ten then I suppose." Sherlock hung up  
after Molly did and picked John up again and put him on his shoulders.

"Are we running again?"

"Umm. No thank you."

Sherlock heard him yawn "are you tired?"

"N-no daddy."

Sherlock pulled John from off his shoulders and carried John he had John sat on his arm and John's face was on his shoulder facing his neck.

Sherlock whispered "it's ok. It's ok, go to sleep."

"You're not going to shout?"

"No. Go to sleep its fine."

John fell asleep after a few silent minutes. Sherlock looked at John and kissed  
his cheek.

Soon they were at Saint Bart's. John was still asleep and Sherlock was thankful  
for that.

"Sherlock what is wrong." Molly said when the door opened, she didn't  
look at him though.

"I need help." He said and he knew she would turn around. Molly  
looked and gasped.

"Sherlock, who's this?" She asked gesturing to John who had now given  
Sherlock a dead arm.

"Me and John adopted. He's called John." Sherlock answered stroking  
John's curly blond hair.

"He's so cute! How come you adopted him?" She asked and Sherlock  
wasn't sure whether she was asking why they adopted John or why they adopted at  
all.

"Erm... Molly, me and John... We're together."

"Yes...erm... I kind of knew that."

"Oh! Sorry I just... Confused myself obviously." Sherlock said  
awkwardly.

Molly smiled at Sherlock. "It's fine. Just... How come? What's his  
story?" She asked just as John started waking up.

"Sorry daddy didn't mean to fall asleep I didn't honestly."  
John looked close to tears.

"No, no. It's me. Not your father, look at me love." Sherlock tilted  
John's head up so John could see him.

"It-it's you..." John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck.

"Hey, shh it's okay." Sherlock kissed John's cheek. Molly stood  
confused at what John said "it's just going to take some time for you to  
get used to me and John being your daddy and dad. Okay, are you okay?"

"I'm fine... Where are we?"

"We're visiting mine and your dad's friend, Molly. Look she's behind  
you"

John looked round to see Molly's smiling face.

"Hello John." Molly said taking hold of his hand and shaking it  
gently.

"Hello."

"Molly, I have to ask you... Are you free tomorrow? Tomorrow being  
Monday..." Sherlock asked putting John down.

"Yep I'm free tomorrow... Why?" She asked and Sherlock whispered into  
her ear.

"We're having a birthday party for him. He's six, would you be able to  
make it for twelve?"

"Of course!" She said smiling.

"Okay, also if Lestrade or anyone asks, either deny that me and other John  
are a couple or tell them that you don't know. Okay?" Molly nodded and  
crouched down to see John.

"So... How long have you been with Sherlock and John?" She asked  
sweetly.

"Yesterday at tea time..." He said confused why she was asking.

"Oh... I like your top."

"It's a robot. Daddy bought me a robot yesterday!"

"Did he? Well I hope it's a good robot." Molly picked John up and  
Sherlock watched. He was most definitely getting jealous but he wasn't about to  
show it. "You're light aren't you? Well I'm sure daddy's going to take you  
to get some food now."

"Food? In the day time?" He asked thoroughly confused, Molly's eyes  
went wide and she just stared at the little boy in her arms until Sherlock  
pulled him out of her arms.

"Yes John. Food in the day time. At lunch. So it's lunch time, yeah,  
I'll take you to a restaurant?" Sherlock kissed John's cheek.

"Okay then daddy." John shrugged. Molly kissed them both on the cheek  
before they left, whispering a good luck to Sherlock. 


	17. Chapter 17

Sherlock took John to Angelo's.  
"What would you like to eat son?" Sherlock asked just as they entered the restaurant.

"I don't know daddy..."

"Ahh! Sherlock! Are... Who is this?" He asked pointing to John.

"This is John... We adopted him..." Sherlock said.

"Who adopted him?" Angelo asked hoping it'd be with John Watson.

"Me and other John. Yes John Watson the doctor. Now, could we have a table please?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes ! Come in... Here we go. Now anything on the menu free. So choose wisely eh?! Call me over when you're ready to order."

"John, what would you like to eat?" Sherlock asked. John fidgeted and just looked confused. "Would you like some spaghetti Bolognese?"

"Umm... Okay daddy."

"John, if you don't want it then tell me. Okay?"

"Okay… daddy,,, wh-what's Bolognese?"

"shall I get some and you can share? We can get some desert as well."

"Okay…" John fidgeted a bit but seemed to settle down.

"Angelo!" Sherlock called and Angelo got there straight away.

"What will it be Sherlock?"

"A large bowl of spaghetti, we're going to share." Sherlock explained "and some juice for John." Angelo jotted Sherlock's order down on his little note pad.

"certainly Sherlock. Right away."

the food came five minutes later.

"Here we are John." Sherlock said and passed John a fork. John began to eat and sherlock smiled at him. Soon the food was finished and so was the ice cream sherlock ordered for afters. Angelo wouldn't let Sherlock pay so they left.

"Let's go and finish watching that DVD?" Sherlock asked.

"Okay Daddy." John said smiling and they walked home, ignoring the glances they got from people who realised it was Sherlock.


End file.
